Chapter Ninety-Five of Doom
The ninety-fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Seven "Hmmm..." Nilstrim mused. "Perhaps there was more to Edison's control than mere charisma at work..." CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE OF DOOM Rune wiped some dirt off his arms as Snake went back into the ring. Then Rune started walking away from the dead giant scorpion and toward the shore. A hand reached up from the ground and grabbed his leg. "Ah-ha!" a voice shouted as a familiar face popped up beside the hand. "It is I, Z Shiki! And I have captured yioouu!" "Oh, hey!" Rune said, unperturbed. "I heard about you. You're the one who helped us find out about Torrin Wood last night. So who's your team?" "The Alphabet Alliance," someone walking over said. He had long green hair that was kept under a cap. "Hey, I'm N Ghetsis. I see you've already met Z. The others are D, J, and X." "What are you doing, you fool?" a woman carrying an enormous sword shouted. "He's the enemy! You don't just tell him about us!" "Dude, dude," another guy said calmly. "X, dude, you gotta calm down, dude. The kid's just a kid, dude." The woman - X - rolled her eyes. "He may be a kid, but kids can be deadly. Remember what's-her-face, Lola Michaels? She had to be thirteen, tops, and she could've killed every one of us if she felt like it." "Don't remind me," N muttered. "That girl was just the right combination of adorable and lethal to really creep me out. I hope we never have to go back to Erusa." Erusa, Rune thought. I've heard of that place twice now. We've gotta go there sometime. "So, love to stay and chat but well, would you look at the time," Rune said. "I've gotta head over to the shore, so Z, can you let me go?" "Niever!" Z shrieked. "Dude, let the kid go, dude," the other guy said. "You fool! D, he's still the enemy!" X shouted. "At least let's use him to lure the rest of his team!" N sighed and looked at Rune. "Kid, do you know where your team's orb - or any orb, really, is?" Rune nodded. "Torrin Wood found my team's orb, but my teammate Caitlyn took it where she could hide it. I don't know where she is now." This was technically true, since Rune didn't know exactly where Caitlyn was. After a moment, N nodded as well. "I believe you. Now, do you know about any other orbs?" "Wood found another one," Rune said. "For the Vortex Spiders. It's been destroyed since then. My other teammates Roy, Dana, and Yliaster are looking for all the others right now." "Dude," D said in shock. "Yliaster? As in, Harold Yliaster, dude? Dude, that's the dude that Elyse was talking about, dude!" "You're right," X admitted. "And he's in the competition... So... let's go find this 'legendary blacksmith', shall we?" Z cackled at the thought and went down underground, freeing Rune. The other members of the Alphabet Alliance all walked away, ready to search for Yliaster. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 5 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The woman with the sword is X Calibre. Also, N Ghetsis appears in the flesh, and we have a mention of Lola Michaels and Elyse Zenobia Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page